<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>open your heart, let us in by phanstarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528701">open your heart, let us in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight'>phanstarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Leo Tsukinaga-centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, just a couple of bros worrying about their bro, set before Next Door Event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything just seems to be a mess in Leo's life, watching his Knights stressed out beyond belief. That all translates over into the compositions he tries to create resulting in a lot of frustration until he eventually overworks himself. It's at a time like this that Natsume and Nazuna intervene, and Leo learns the people he's concerned about love and worry about him more than he ever knew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>open your heart, let us in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i've only been in the enstars fandom for a little over 3 months so my characterisiation of the characters here might be a kinda OOC, but i really wanted to write something centred around the LeoNazuNatsu dorm </p><p>➳ Natsume switches between calling Leo "Sir Knight" and "Leo Senpai" here ; I tried to keep "Leo-senpai" for the more serious comments he makes</p><p>➳ I don't believe Natsume and Nazuna have interacted canonically but I like to think they both have a bit of a soft spot for each other as roommates alongside Leo so ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inspiration had hit him! Leo smiled to himself as he composed away. He couldn’t recall what had sparked his inspiration but nonetheless, he was here humming to myself and composing nonstop. It went without saying that Leo was a person with a lot of thoughts that he simply <em>had</em> to put down, especially with the state of well, <em>everything</em> at the moment.</p><p>Things recently were...well, they <em>could</em> been better. It wasn’t as if Leo himself was struggling too much - quite the opposite, worldwide the name “Leo Tsukinaga” was gaining critical acclaim. NewDi’s funds were minimal compared to its fellow competitors in ES but they’d allowed him enough freedom and funding to host his own lives in and outside of Japan. Honestly speaking, Leo knew he was luckier than other idols in his position, though a part of him couldn’t help but feel guilt when thinking about his companions’ current situations.</p><p>It went without saying that Suo was having the most difficult time whenever he thought about his juniors. It was pretty clear as soon as you saw them that the new Knights were much more uncoordinated than the five of them had ever been the year prior; the passionate ones lacked talent and the talented ones lacked passion. If it was up to <em>him</em>, they’d be having another Judgement and weeding out all of the unneeded pawns, but Suo had been very vehemently refusing help or advice from him, or any of their seniors. When Rittsu and Naru had voiced their concerns about the state Knights were in, it’d hit him hard that the unit they’d fought to protect was being attacked from all sides, with his third year juniors having even more issues regarding the new Knights and <em>agh!</em> Even if he refused to involve himself closely with the new era of Knights, seeing his precious comrades stressing out this badly was <em>seriously</em> bumming Leo out.</p><p>There was also the issue of Sena. He’d lived with the model briefly in Florence (and <em>maybe</em> leeching off his food supply a bit but <em>shh</em>) though it hadn’t lasted very long at all, really. They’d walked hand in hand for so long that it only felt normal for Leo to feel uneasy about leaving Sena’s side like this, especially considering the troubles he was having landing secure model work abroad, though he’d never admit it aloud to the ginger. He was worried about the one he called his soulmate but Sena made it <em>loud and clear</em> Leo’s presence was pissing him off more than it was helping him, so he’d left - that’s how he found himself here, lying on the floor of his ES dorm room.</p><p>”<em>Ah!</em>"Leo thought, looking down at his music sheets, “<em>I’ve done it again, shit!”</em> He’d gone off and indulged too deeply in those kind of thoughts again, the disharmonious ones throwing off his perfect melodies; he’d ended up composing yet another sad song, equally as dull and negative as his current thought process. Leo let out a frustrated whine, scribbling out said composition and mumbling how “wrong, wrong, wrong” it all was before scrabbling for another clear piece of paper amongst the many ruined ones he sat in, trying to start on another song Knights or <em>someone</em> could actually deem useful.</p><p>He was getting so into it, scribbling down notes as if it was the only thing he could do; he kept going even though the music he was hearing was slowly being overtaken by something else...voices? It was a change from the disharmony that plagued his mind but regardless, he didn’t care to figure out what these voices actually were, instead throwing himself into his compositions even more. Leo just continued writing and writing and writing until- oh? He was pulled from composing by a small hand, waving itself in his face to get his attention. </p><p>Pen still twirling in his hand, he looked up into the dim light of his room and- </p><p>“Ah! Nazu, Nattsu!” he grinned, dropping his pen to wave his now free hand at his roommates, “I didn’t hear you come in! Hey~!” Indeed, his roommates were now stood before him, Natsume and Nazuna both clad in their usual unit training outfits. Nazuna retracted his hand from Leo’s face, smiling slightly at him. The smile died rather quick, now matching Natsume’s expression of...maybe exhaustion? He wasn’t too sure yet. </p><p>“How nice of yOu to notice uS, sir knIGHT.” Natsume commented, before his gaze flickered to the papers scattered across the floor, “you’ve made a mESS of our entire dorm ROOM. All of this LOOKS like the rambliNGS of a mad maN, Leo senPAI.” </p><p>Leo let out a huff at that, pointing accusively at his junior, “I’ll have you know these are the ramblings of a musical <em>genius!</em> Can’t you see Nattsu? My creations are enough to inspire generations! If only that jerk Mozart could see me now, he’d never have released those jokes he called musical compositions, you know? With all of this inspiration as my driving force, I can do anything, wahahaha ~ ☆!”</p><p>As he laughed freely, Leo’s gaze fell on Nazuna - the blonde chuckled along with his comments for a moment, though the expression quickly fell through. The smiles on his roomates’ faces had morphed back into whatever exhausted expression they had on previously. Nazuna tilted his head slightly, his tone reminiscent of the way he’d speak to his rabbit children when the situation called for it.</p><p>“Leo-chin, have you taken any breaks at all since me and Natsume-chin left?” The rabbit spoke cautiously, Leo feeling like his answer to this was a lot more important than he thought to comprehend. That being said, he was an honest knight first and foremost, face scrunching up in confusion as he muttered out a “uhh...when was that again…” </p><p>That was clearly not the answer Nazuna wished to hear. His frown deepened, eyes darting back to Natsume for help.</p><p>“We left around NOON, senPAI. You’ve been here fOR over niNE HOURS.”</p><p>Natsume folded his arms in displeasure, causing Leo to laugh, “Really? I never noticed that at all! I don’t really pay any attention to the time though, since it’s all kinda useless to me? You humans sure are fussy about it though. Sena’s just like you guys! He gets all naggy at me when I compose, sometimes Suo~ even joins in with him...it’s more of a pain than anything.”</p><p>“In case you havEN’T noticed sir knIGHT, you’re <em>also</em> huMAN.” the redhead furrowed his brows, “just like my Oddball nII-SANS, the mAGIC you possess to chaNGE the course of many lifES doesn’t change the fact you are BUT an ordinary perSON.” Natsume was an enigma to Leo, through and through, but he could detect the traces of frustration in the redhead’s voice (it’s what their interactions were originally full of, anyway) laced with something a lot more tender...he pushed that to the back of his mind though, instead choosing to repress a growl at being called human. </p><p>Nazuna watched their interaction play out, his frown only getting more prominent, to the point he hadn’t even tried to hide it. In the brief silence, the rabbit moved downwards, pulling Natsume down with him in the process without any words or fight. The duo sat so they were at Leo’s level - from here, <em>ah</em>, they both looked <em>a lot</em> more exhausted then he originally thought. A discord of strained notes bounded around in his mind as if to acknowledge the reality of the situation, but Leo chose to ignore that as best as he could too.</p><p>“You...you’ve composed a lot already, Leo-chin.” Nazuna started warily, attentive to how flimsy the words sounded on his tongue. Leo let out a loud groan at that, glaring at the music sheets bunched underneath him.</p><p>“Hold your praise, none of it’s coming out how I want it to. My inspiration’s gone all haywire! In fact, you two shouldn’t look! It’d be a crime against the music gods themselves if I let your eyes be tainted by these failed creations!”</p><p>Picking up a discarded piece of paper for himself, Natsume inspected the sheet with a ghost of a frown, “Down on inspiratION? I never thought i’D hear those words from yOU, sir KNIGHT. I suppose it happENS to the best of us thoUGH.” The redhead placed the sheet back onto the floor, alongside the other scribbled out and ‘failed’ compositions.</p><p>“I know that!” Leo huffed, scowling at the sheets, “Inspiration <em>did</em> come though, it’s just not coming out right! I start composing and then <em>pow!</em> The music turns all depressing and shit when I try to put it onto paper.” He frowned, seeing now that damn, he <em>had</em> used up a lot of paper today. It was better than getting scolded by Natsume (and Keito, if he was feeling particularly pissed off) for composing on the walls again, he supposed. Speaking of Natsume, neither him or Nazuna had said anything more. </p><p>Gazing up at them in the silence, Nazuna and Natsume were both looking at each other, sharing glances and expressions that he couldn’t (or rather didn’t <em>want</em> to) read well.</p><p>Pouting, Leo continued, “It’s not like I <em>hate</em> making sad songs or anything, songs about heartbreak and woe keep the world going around afterall! I don’t really wanna give this to my Knights to sing though...that’d bum them out more. Hell, giving something like this to Alkaloid would suck too, since I’d feel bad making Aira upset again. <em>Aghh</em>, this is horrible!” </p><p>“You’re really beating yourself up, huh Leo-chin…” Nazuna finally spoke, bringing up a hand to rest on his jaw, “still, shouldn’t you be resting now? I heard from Arashi-chin earlier that you guys have practice tomorrow in the morning, right?”</p><p>“<em>Hngh</em>, we probably do have something or other tomorrow but that doesn’t matter right now! I’ve got a melody in my head that I <em>need</em> to put to paper, or else the fire of inspirations will be extinguished!” as if dreading the thought, Leo muttered to himself again, “I guess if I’m not <em>entirely</em> satisfied with it, I could give it to Suo~ for the junior knights...maybe they’ll find some use for it.”</p><p>“Tsukasa-kun’s been overworkiNG himself toO thoUGH. I hear the NEW knights are a handFUL to work wITH, especially as thE Newdi rEP.” the redhead lamented, now directing a clear frown Leo’s way, “you won’t BE doing him or knIGHTS any favours overworking yourself Leo-senPAI. You’re the forefroNT of NewDI, so if yOU go down, as do the rest of US. If that happens, I wILL <em>never</em> forgive you for ruinING the dreams Switch have spent so LONG working to upHOLD.”</p><p>Leo paused at that, demeanour shifting into one of complete seriousness. He got on much better with Nattsu now, but it was moments like this that reminded him why they didn’t blend at all in the beginning.</p><p>“I know you’re just trying to guilt me Nattsu. I’m not gonna give in that easily.” he’d said that, though the knight’s attitude relaxed immediately afterwards, “I do feel <em>kinda</em> bad now...but it’s not like I’m overworking myself or anything? I dunno why everyone’s so mad at me when I’m doing what I’ve always done, do you know?”</p><p>The magician had the decency to look somewhat apologetic, “I was tryiNG to make you feel BAD. It’s a habit of mINE, but one that doesN’T mean it’s not without iSSUE. My point still stANDS senpai - you are <em>definiteLY</em> overworking yourself wITH these compositiONS. Me and the little rabBIT held back before sincE you seemed to be takiNG care of yoursELF, however you...haVEN’T been doing that anymore, have YOU?” Words of self-defense danced on the tip of his tongue, but Nazuna quickly began to talk before he could.</p><p>“Natsume-chin’s right. I haven’t seen you like this since…” he trailed off, not wishing to dig up such memories like this, “Mwaybe all of your songs are coming out all wrong ‘cause you’re so stressed recently? Before you argue back, we do <em>know</em> you, Leo-chin.”</p><p>His roommates had managed to make Leo feel entirely bare, like they could see all of the ugliness polluting his precious melodies without him playing a single note for them. He wasn’t exactly sure if that’s a feeling he liked, but at this point, he was tired. Natsume and Nazuna were staring at him intently - even if they wanted answers or explanations, his roommates’ gazes simply screamed <em>concern</em> for him.</p><p>Leo slumped down before laying himself on the floor, limbs stretched out against the scattered paper, “<em>Aghh~</em> you might both be right...but I don’t wanna think about sad shit at the moment. Would you believe me if I told you I just wanna compose in peace? Just getting all my inspiration out somewhere so the thoughts of this alien aren’t lost in this world? I suppose that’s still gonna cause issues though regardless, haha.”</p><p>“We believe you Leo-chin, it’s not like that at all.” the blonde shuffled a little closer to Leo, brushing an orange strand from the latter’s face, “There’s nothing wrong with you composing, but doing it without any breaks isn’t good, you know? You aren’t like <em>that</em> anymore, but Knights are still pretty worried. Even Izumi-chin asked me to check up on you every once in a while the other day.” Nazuna refused to break eye contact with Leo, almost uncomfortably so. It wasn’t like him to bring up the past but he supposed to Nazu that was a last resort (it didn’t sting as bad anymore, but he found he couldn’t get pissed off at the rabbit regardless.)</p><p>“I <em>know</em> that…” Leo sighed, unable to maintain eye contact with his roommates any longer. He wasn’t an idiot, nor particularly oblivious - he <em>knew</em> people were beginning to worry about him more than usual. He might’ve been overworking himself but to Leo, he didn’t have much choice in the matter. The abundant issues surrounding his Knights stressed him out more than he’d ever let on to them aloud (king or not, the desire to protect them all remained set in stone in his heart), and it truly felt like it fell on <em>him</em> to make up for those problems as best as he could; he tried to keep his efforts unspoken, making sure he didn’t step on Suo~’s toes too much. Lowering his voice, Leo started again.</p><p>“I know all of that but I <em>have</em> to keep working...to protect the ones I love, I gotta do all of this.”</p><p>His roommates didn’t respond straight away, and he didn’t have the heart to look up at them after all that. It was only when Natsume spoke after a few beats of silence that Leo found himself glancing upwards again.</p><p>“HmM...it wouldn’T be right for me to criticISE you for feeling that wAY. I do the same, after ALL. I stay awake all niGHT working on experimenTS to benefit SwitCH, since it...or rather <em>theY</em> are very precious to ME.” the redhead’s demeanour softened, a sight Natsume seldom let people see, “The difference between YOU and I, Leo-SenpaI, is that when my Switch members and Nii-sANS voiced their complaints to ME, I took a step bACK. The ones you love <em>hAVE</em> worried about you upfrONT, you just refuse to listen to tHEM to benefit your own idEALS.” The concern was still there, though Natsume had taken back to his usual blunt honesty once again, arms folded. Leo pouted, knowing full well he was right, but <em>damn</em> was he harsh; judging by the quirk upwards of Natsume’s brows, he’d probably said that aloud by mistake.</p><p>The knight suddenly felt small hands placed above his own; Nazuna took this opportunity to pull Leo back into a sitting position, facing no resistance. He brushed away Leo’s bangs again, smiling at him.</p><p>“You know Leo-chin, as your roommates we can’t help <em>but</em> be worried about you too. Maybe Keito-chin did lump up all together like this, but things are better than they were before. We got a little closer, didn’t we? It’s only natural to worry about the people you’re connected too, after all.” Nazuna hummed, “You’re only human, and humans need to take a break every once in a while, <em>especially</em> if everyone’s so concerned about you like this. We’d much prefer a rested and happy Leo-chin than an overworked and self-sacrificial one, right Natsume-chin?” Natsume  nodded, brightening the rabbit’s gleam in return.</p><p>Leo sighed again, losing most of the fight he’d had in him before. Nazu and Nattsu were right, he knew that - the three of them had gotten a <em>lot</em> closer since Nazu moved in, even going as far as making plans together in their group chat when they were all free. He was connected to these people, and many others who of /course/ knew he was going down a dangerous path again. He couldn’t say their worries were invalid but still...there was so much that he <em>needed</em> to do. Maybe he’d been lying to himself about it all being for their sakes, but for him, he’d work himself to the point of collapse if it meant Knights still had use for him...if <em>anyone</em> could still have use for him. Thinking like that unlocked thoughts too negative to put into compositions, so he had to keep it under wraps.</p><p>“Mhm, I get what you’re both saying.” he nodded, letting out a yawn, “I do just wanna work a little bit more for today though...just a <em>little</em>.” Okay, that definitely wasn’t the right response. Natsume and Nazuna’s cold expressions made it <em>very</em> clear to him that they wouldn’t be allowing him to do anything more today.</p><p>His roommates spoke in hushed tones to each other, Leo only hearing bits and pieces (<em>”What do yoU suggest we do nOW, little rabBIT?” “Leo-chin’s not gonna listen to reason...so I guess we get inventive?”</em>) Natsume turned his attention to Leo, expression as determined as when he found a new magic spell he itched to try out.</p><p>“Let’s try this thEN, Leo-senPAI.” the redhead started, “If you rest nOW, I will sneAK you into Yumenosaki so you can visit little JOHN.” Leo’s eyes widened at that.</p><p>“How-”</p><p>“Me and Tsukasa-kun have been workING together recently. He’s told me <em>a lot</em> about yOU, and how much that kITTY means to YOU.” He should’ve expected such an underhanded tactic from Natsume, but the betrayal from Suo~? He made a mental note to stop sneaking so many sweets the king’s way as punishment (but not <em>all</em> the sweets. His junior still deserved a little spoiling, after all.)</p><p>The offer itself...was <em>very</em> tempting. Little John was the one thing he felt he protected at a time when he himself was breaking apart slowly. Suo~ would send him the occasional photo of the cat and her kittens when he remembered but that would never compare to him being able to hold Little John and Nyaitsu in his arms again. Leo folded his arms, cheeks puffed out in light-hearted frustration.</p><p>“I <em>do</em> wanna see Little John. You’ve struck me right in the heart Nattsu, how unfair!” he paused, “As much as I wanna see her though...I’d rather die than run into any of the new knights at school, so your magic has failed to change this alien’s mind!” Leo found himself visibly frowning despite his conviction. He was ready to let the <em>tempting</em> offer drop, but Natsume seemed to have other plans, chuckling like the cryptid he is.</p><p>“You underestimate ME, sir knigHT. I assure yOU, the junior knights woN’T be seeing YOU.” Natsume smirked, “The multiple secret passaGES I’ve hidden <em>strategicALLY</em> around Yumenosaki ensure we won’t be SEEN, since very few studeNTS know about THEM. Normally I’d try to kEEP hush about it but in this cASE, it’s for the greatER GOOD. A needed sacrifiCE, if you wILL.” </p><p>The knight’s response couldn’t have been any more immediate - Leo’s eyes widened, expression breaking out into a huge smile, holding Natsume’s hands in his. “You’d do that for me? Wahaha, you’re amazing ☆! I love you Nattsu! Even with our differences, you’ve always had a place in Leo Tsukinaga’s genius heart! Ah...the inspiration! I could compose a song for you right now, hold on!”</p><p>Switch’s leader let out a sound of mock frustration, telling Leo to “unhand him this instANT” though with little fight in his demeanour. Leo continued to laugh, throwing his head back with a bright grin on his face. For the first time that day, he could feel the melodies flowing through his brain, a calming symphony full of mystery and wonder, yet leaving you feeling cheerful and full of motivation. He wouldn’t be able to write down this tune now, but he made a mental note to remember this feeling for tomorrow, thankful it wasn’t fleeting any time soon.</p><p>Nazuna smiled, an underadultered laugh escaping his lips as he moved to start compiling all of the composition paper Leo had scattered that day. He shifted his attention to Natsume, resting a hand on his junior’s shoulder - “Thanks, Natsume-chin. You always know what to do, don’t you?” Natsume smiled back, gaze softening entirely before he spoke.</p><p>“There’s nothing to thank me FOR, little rabbIT. You should know thOUGH, you are <em>also</em> included IN this visit to Yumenosaki with ME and sir knIGHT.”</p><p>“Of course Nazu’s coming with us!” Leo butted in, declaring with full confidence, “Nazu <em>has</em> to be there, or else it’s not a roommate outing anymore, is it? I love you both, so you gotta come with us!”</p><p>The rabbit tried (though failing quickly) to remain unflustered, mumbling out “y-ywou’re both pretty insistent own dis one, huh…” Nazuna took a moment to compose himself, cheeks reddened somewhat still, “It can’t be helped then, I’ll come. I <em>do</em> wanna meet the little kitty...and maybe dash and visit my little rabbits, if that’s possible.” Leo was ecstatic, spilling his love to Nazuna once again whilst Natsume watched on, a satisfied smirk settling on his lips.</p><p>The trio helped each other up, tidying up Leo’s mess in the process; they stacked his sheets away carefully on top of the knight’s desk. It was then that after a long day of idol work and maintaining face, the three of them were finally able to get some rest, washing up and getting into bed.</p><p>Nazuna rolled over to face his roomates’ beds, “Good night Leo-chin. Rest well-” Ah, he stopped himself, quickly noticing the knight had already fallen asleep. The blonde smiled seeing Leo look truly at peace for the first time in a while - “You were tired all this time huh, Leo-chin? Have a nice and long rest, okay?” After he’d said that, Nazuna heard a small hum from the other side of Leo’s bed.</p><p>He sat up, locking eyes with Natsume; the two of them shared looks of content, the unspoken <em>”thank you for today”</em> being acknowledged on both sides.</p><p>“Good night Natsume-chin.” the rabbit gave him a drowsy wave, smiling lazily, “Rest well, okay?”</p><p>“The same goes to YOU, little rabBIT. I’ll make sure you’RE able to sleep withOUT any curses or HEXES tonigHT.” the redhead smiled back before turning out the lights, allowing him and Nazuna to join Leo in the world of dreams for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thankya for reading :)<br/>twt @illayeons</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>